


The Best Disco In Town

by fallsouthwinter



Series: all aboard the Groove Train [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 70s is modern right, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Disco, Glitter, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Original Character(s), Smoking, gratuitous descriptions of 70s clothing, surprisingly no drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsouthwinter/pseuds/fallsouthwinter
Summary: Bodhi and Cassian meet in a disco OR: the 70s AU absolutely no one asked for. (For Bodhiweek 2k17)(Now with 100% more beta reading and the originally planned ending!)





	The Best Disco In Town

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I couldn't figure out how to bring up in the story so I'll bring it up here: Bodhi's got two moms and two dads, yes the two dads are Baze and Chirrut.
> 
> Also, super huge thank you to wingedbears for beta reading!  
> \---  
> Date: Friday, September 24, 1976  
> [Here's a playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvwmcS6_Sf8pG8TbK0_dKgq59YIS_qiah)

The first mistake Bodhi made that evening was trusting Jyn when she had glitter makeup anywhere near his person. The second, of course, was not washing it off immediately when he discovered she'd painted some kind of glittery homage to Ziggy Stardust on his face. Either way, it was too late now; they were already in the club.

Jyn and his little sister, Siyana, had also taken to rummaging through his closet. He had been stuffed into a leisure suit that was comprised of high-waisted powder blue bell-bottoms with matching jacket, and a dark blue button-down with a pattern that looked like a Monopoly board on LSD. They slung a gold lion medallion around his neck, and the shoes were white platforms with glitter-filled heels that made him at least three inches taller than usual that Bodhi knew without a doubt that Siyana had picked. No power on earth could get him to unbutton the shirt down past the second button, however, no matter how much Jyn and Siyana insisted.

"Hey daddy cool," Jyn sang, mimicking the song playing as she slid an arm over Bodhi's shoulder. "You made it through the door." Jyn was wearing a white, rhinestone studded jumpsuit with bell sleeves and flared legs, and strappy gold sandals. Her hair had been ironed straight with help of Siyana, and Bodhi didn't think he'd ever get use to watching Jyn laying her head on the ironing board regardless of how many times he'd seen it happen.

"Yeah." Bodhi had also been hoping the blunt he and Jyn had shared before leaving would have taken an edge off his nerves, but either it hadn't helped or it lost effect during the hour drive up to San Francisco. He tried to ignore everything, glitter included, letting Jyn take his hand and lead him through the crowd.

Stopping at the railing sectioning off the dance floor from the rest of the club, Jyn squeezed Bodhi's hand. "I'm going to dance. If I'm not on the floor I'm either at the bar or in the bathroom, cool?" 

"Okay. I'll probably be heading off to the bar in a bit." 

"You gonna dance at all tonight?"

"Maybe. If I find the right partner."

"I could-"

"NO," Bodhi said automatically, cutting Jyn off. "I'm still recovering from the last guy you found me."

"All right, suit yourself." Jyn patted Bodhi's hand and slipped back off into the crowd, disappearing from sight. Bodhi did head for the bar. Catching the bartender's attention, he placed his order, he wondering briefly why this dive didn't serve alcohol before he watched the guy next to him pop a pill and suddenly remembered.

Taking his drink from where the bartender had set it, Bodhi happened to notice one of the guys sitting at the end of the bar furthest from him, looking like he wasn't having the greatest time if the expression on his face was any indication. His hair was dark and short, looking like it had been a while since it had last been cut, as did his beard, but the stubble was strangely contoured around his goatee, so maybe he just liked the way it looked? Bodhi certainly wasn't complaining, he found himself wanting to put his mouth on it and then realized he was staring.

The guy was wearing a silver and gray floral shirt that was open just enough to reveal a bit of chest and a silvery chain tucked underneath. He snuffed his cigarette out and locked eyes with Bodhi, and Bodhi felt his mouth go completely dry. The guy gave Bodhi a nod of acknowledgement, which Bodhi returned, feeling a little hopeful, just as he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he found some white guy with a haircut straight out of the Prince Valiant comic standing next to him.

"You know," Prince Valiant crooned, pressing in closer, rubbing his thumb across the fabric of Bodhi's shirt "you're definitely my type. Want to dance?”

"Thanks but no thanks," Bodhi replied, skin crawling as he moved out from under Prince Valiant's hand, not even wanting to entertain the idea of being someone’s “type”. "Not interested."

Taking his drink and himself away from the bar and hoping Prince Valiant didn't follow, Bodhi turned back to where cute beard had been sitting, only to find the space being taken over by a black guy with impressive mutton chops. Feeling vaguely disappointed, Bodhi made his way back to the tables to nurse his non-alcoholic drink and watch the crowd.

As the night wore on, Jyn took a few breaks from dancing and joined him at the table with drinks. Bodhi finally made it out onto the floor, but even though a few of his partners seemed pretty cool, he just wasn't feeling it. Maybe he'd find a few more people to dance with and call it a night. Jyn didn't seem to have any inclination to leave yet from what Bodhi could tell. For the past fifteen minutes she'd been talking to another white guy wearing the loudest shirt he'd ever seen in a sea of loud shirts - covered in roses, the outlines glowing under the blacklights, worn by some blond kid who barely looked old enough to drive.

But no matter how much he searched the crowd, there was no sign of the guy in the silver floral shirt, and Bodhi had the sinking feeling that he'd already left. Honestly, he'd been looking for him ever since he saw him sitting at the bar, but at this point it was probably better to give up. He wasn't sure why he was trying to find the guy in the first place - he was just some random club-goer, and when the night was over the whole thing would just fade into a memory, barely recalled years from now. Maybe he should just collect Jyn and head out.

Of course, a minute later Bodhi finally found him, gray floral covered partially by a silver jacket that edged over purple jeans, and red and white starburst platforms. He was leaning on the railing that edged the rise of floor along one side of the dance floor, and Bodhi didn't waste another minute, immediately pushing his way through the crowd, determined to at least dance with the guy if absolutely nothing else.

Bodhi repeated his line in his head ("Hi I'm Bodhi would you like to dance?") over and over like a mantra as he made his way up the small set of stairs at the opening in the railings. When he reached the guy, Bodhi managed "Hi." Then he looked at Bodhi and _fuck_ , Bodhi felt like he couldn't _breathe_. Maybe he was mistaking the look as a flare of interest, probably conflating it with his own, but he found himself hoping he wasn't imaging it.

"Hi," the guy replied.

"I'm- want to dance?" Bodhi stammered out, wanting to kick himself.

"Sure," the guy said, thankfully not saying anything about Bodhi's eloquent turn of phrase. He smiled - Bodhi almost wanted to call it a smirk, but there was too much warmth and not enough smugness behind it - and extended his hand. "I'm Cassian."

"Bodhi," Bodhi replied, taking Cassian's hand.

"Well Bodhi," Cassian said, voice curling around him like smoke. "Lead the way."

Bodhi pulled Cassian through the crowd, much like Jyn had done with Bodhi earlier. When Bodhi turned around, Cassian was _right there_ , standing so close Bodhi could smell his cologne, feel the heat of his body. Glancing up at Cassian's face, Bodhi realized he definitely had not been imagining that flare of interest earlier. It was all over Cassian's face as he moved closer, deliberately bumping into Bodhi. It was so easy to start moving to the music, the bass thumping up from the floor matching his heartbeat as Cassian settled a hand on Bodhi's hip, the singer's voice urging them on.

One song bled into another, Donna Summer changing to Diana Ross changing to Carol Douglas, not that Bodhi was paying attention to anything other than the man he was dancing with, so Bodhi was a little surprised when Cassian leaned forward and whispered to Bodhi. "You want to get out of here?"

Surprised, but hardly unwilling. "Absolutely. Give me a minute?"

Cassian nodded and that was all Bodhi needed before he was pushing his way back through the crowd, intent on finding Jyn. He spotted her by the bar, talking to the kid in that blacklight shirt.

"Jyn!" Bodhi yelled, trying to be heard over the music. 

"-same guy who hangs with that hairy dude who speaks in grunts and carries a crossbow?" he heard Jyn ask blacklight shirt over the music.

"It's not-"

"Jyn," Bodhi said again, finally reaching her and tapping her elbow to get her attention. "Sorry I'm interrupting, but do you have a key to the car?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanted to make sure. I'm going to split here in a minute and-"

"With someone? Who?" Jyn turned, looking over the crowd. "Show me."

Bodhi stifled a sigh and searched the crowd for Cassian, ignoring the startled look on blacklight shirt's face. "Over there, by the door. In the- uh, in the silver jacket."

"He's the one I saw you dancing with," Jyn stated, and then wrapped an arm around Bodhi in what was supposed to be a hug but really just sort of constricted his ribcage. "Awesome! Now I don't have to sabotage the car."

Bodhi side-eyed Jyn silently, not doubting for a moment she would do exactly that. After a moment, Jyn released him and stuffed her pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket. "Call, one hour, Dolores Heights."

"Got it."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jyn yelled in parting, 

"Doesn't leave out much, does it?" Bodhi replied and pushed his way back through the crowd.

Bodhi reached Cassian by the time the DJ started spinning another Boney M song, Cassian's eyes snapping immediately to Bodhi when he reached him. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Bodhi followed Cassian out into the cool night air, the streetlights shutting out the stars. He was led to a flashy red Monte Carlo, Cassian pausing to unlock the passenger side door before walking around to the driver side. Bodhi climbed in, trying not to marvel at how clean it was compared to his own car, which seemed to be a graveyard for soda bottles, fast food packaging, and jackets.

Cassian got in, pulling the door shut and digging a cigarette out of his pack, lighting it up, flipping his lighter opened and closed with easy flicks of his wrist. "I was wondering, you wanted to grab a bite to eat somewhere?"

"Sure."

"Do you care where?" Cassian asked as Bodhi pulled the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and opened it. There were six cigarettes, two condoms, and a folded up piece of paper. Date night convenience kit, apparently. Pulling out the slip of paper, Bodhi unfolded it, revealing a note written in Jyn's horrible, should-have-been-a-doctor handwriting.

_TRY to get the guy's digits_

Rolling his eyes, Bodhi stuffed the note back into the pack and tucked it back into his shirt. "At this hour, whatever's open sounds good."

They got burgers at some dive that was open twenty-four hours that Bodhi had never come across before. The fare was basic burgers-fries-shakes/malt/soda, but surprisingly the fries were hot and crispy.

"So," Bodhi began, unwrapping his burger. Cassian was already halfway through his own burger and it had barely been five minutes. "What do you do?"

"I manufacture disco balls."

"Are you shitting me?"

Cassian just grinned into his burger, and Bodhi had to stop the impulse to throw a couple of fries at him like he would have done to any of his sisters in the same instance. Then he had to fight the following impulse to kiss the smile off Cassian's face. Too soon, way too soon. "All right. What do you really do?"

"I work the reference desk at Sausalito Public Library. You?"

"I fly."

"What do you fly?"

"Dragons."

Cassian paused, clearly confused before he caught on. "Okay, I deserved that. I meant what kind of plane."

"You'd be surprised how many people think I'm talking about disco biscuits and not actual planes when I tell them I fly."

"Not that surprised."

"...Maybe I'm a little surprised you figured I was talking about planes?"

Cassian shrugged and bit into a couple of fries. "My friend Shara was in the Air Force. Keeps talking about wanting to fly again." Pausing to finish off his fries, Cassian spoke again. "So, what kind of plane do you fly? Commercial jets?"

"Not yet. I have a private pilot license, but it's going to take a while to get enough airtime accumulated. I've been doing flight instruction for about a year now but it's slow going. Right now I fly... i- it's a crop duster, essentially. I use it mostly to seed and water, not so much with spraying anymore with all the regulations that have been coming through. I have been called a few times to help with wildfires, though."

"So like a... teacher farmer firefighter?"

"More teacher than anything else at this point, but yeah, I guess so." Bodhi peeled another pickle off his burger and dropped it in the bag. "Did you meet Shara in the Air Force?"

"No. We went to the same high school in Sausalito and stayed in touch. We got paired together for a report or something on Great Expectations and the rest is history."

"Ugh," Bodhi muttered into his malt. "I can't get through anything by Dickens- I know he was paid by the word, but I just remember wishing he would get to the point."

"What books do you like?"

"Frankenstein, mostly. I like Heinlein's shorter stories."

"Heinlein's okay," Cassian replied. "Kind of- I can only handle him in smaller doses. I really prefer Foster, honestly."

"Foster's definitely good, though I'm having trouble getting into _Icerigger_."

"The beginning's a bit slow, but it picks up later," Cassian said, looking at his shake like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Have you read _The Stars My Destination_ or _Earthsea_?" he asked almost tentatively. "Those two are probably my favorites."

"I have, though I haven't read them in a while. I've mostly been reading Isaac Asimov's _Foundation_ series and that _Lensman_ series, but- what?" Bodhi asked, noticing that Cassian was giving him a very strange look.

"Nothing," Cassian said, "you're just rattling off everything in my bookshelves."

"There's nothing but science fiction on my shelves, but something tells me you're bookshelf is bigger than mine." For some reason that sounded vaguely like innuendo to Bodhi, and apparently it sounded the same to Cassian, who immediately choked on his shake. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Cassian said through coughs. "You done?"

"I'm done," Bodhi replied, crumpling his food containers and dropping them in the bag their order had come in, holding it open so Cassian could do the same thing.

"Anything you'd like to do now?" Cassian asked, and while Bodhi could think of a few things right off the top of his head, he figured he should call Jyn before he forgot, especially when the things he was thinking of would probably push past the agreed upon hour mark.

"You mind if we find a pay phone? I promised Jyn I'd call."

"Not a problem."

A few streets later Bodhi was out of the car and standing at a phone outside a darkened grocery store, digging into his pocket for change. Unearthing a couple of nickels, Bodhi dropped them into the machine and dialed impatiently.

Two rings later someone picked up. "Aw Boo, is that you?"

"I told you to stop calling me that! And what if it hadn't been me calling?"

"Anyone who calls after midnight risks it, not me," Jyn replied through peals of laughter. Bodhi pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Anyway," Jyn continued. "how's it going? Are you already home or are you calling before -"

"Nothing's happened, Jyn. I'm not home yet, either. We got burgers. Other than that-"

"Hey man, that's not nothing. I'm glad something happened, even if that 'something' is just burgers and fries."

Pausing, Bodhi turned back towards the car. Cassian had gotten out at some point and was facing away from Bodhi, leaning against the driver side door and smoking another cigarette. Bodhi let himself watch Cassian for another long moment before replying. "I'm kind of hoping this goes past that."

Bodhi could practically hear Jyn grinning over the line. "Hey, go for it. But try to make it somewhere other than the backseat- it's such a cliche."

"Yeah yeah," Bodhi muttered, rolling his eyes, turning back towards the pay phone. "Still, easier said than done."

"Hey, Bodhi." Jyn's voice was suddenly serious. "Take it easy, all right?"

Bodhi blew out a breath. "Yeah."

"Call me when you get home? I don't want to have to scour the countryside for you."

"I will. Thanks Jyn."

"You're welcome, Boo." The line went dead before Bodhi could say anything else.

It wasn't until he got back in Cassian's car that he realized he had _glitter_ all over his hands. It was probably all over the pay phone and - yep - all over the passenger side of the car. Great. "I got glitter all over your car," Bodhi stated as Cassian got back in.

"It's okay," Cassian replied, and Bodhi wondered if it really was until he saw Cassian smiling. In that moment, Bodhi realized three things: one, he'd seen Cassian smile only once so far, two, he wanted to see more of it, and three, he now had the overwhelming desire to get glitter all over Cassian.

Bodhi wasn't sure what kind of expression he had on his face, but whatever it was made Cassian inhale sharply and set his pack of cigarettes on the dash instead of opening it. "Something you want, pilot?"

 _'You,'_ was all Bodhi could think, the sudden dryness in his mouth and spike of anxiety in his chest making it difficult to swallow. Bodhi licked his lips and didn't miss the way Cassian watched him, and then the words came spilling out of Bodhi's mouth.

"Can I kiss you?"

Cassian didn't respond immediately, taking a moment to roll up the window. He turned back around, one hand coming up to cup Bodhi's face, letting his thumb brush the corner of Bodhi's mouth. "Of course," he said and leaned in, brushing Bodhi's mouth with his own. Bodhi's hands came up to cup Cassian's face, noticing that he smelled and tasted like cigarette smoke, but Bodhi could make out some traces of cologne underneath. The kiss was far gentler than Bodhi was expecting, soft and short, almost as if Cassian was trying to get a feel for him.

"You have glitter on your face," Bodhi observed when they broke apart, dropping his hands to Cassian's shoulders.

"So do you," Cassian replied pointlessly, sounding winded. He hooked a finger in the vee of Bodhi's collar and tugged a little. "I've been wondering all night if you have glitter anywhere else."

Heat lanced through Bodhi. "You're welcome to find out," he replied, surprising himself with how hoarse he sounded.

Cassian inhaled noisily and pulled away, searching for his cigarettes and fumbling the pack when he tried to pull one out. "Not here."

"Not here," Bodhi agreed as a car went past, illuminating the interior of the car with its headlights. "The area my town is in is pretty rural. We could find a place to pull off the road."

"Of course we can," Cassian said as he started the car, unlit cigarette still in his mouth. "Where do you live?"

"Uh, you know where Sunol is?" Bodhi asked. Cassian shook his head. "It's between Fremont and Pleasanton."

"Shit, all the way out there?" Cassian let out a noise of frustration but didn't wait for an answer. "How do I get there?"

"The 580 will be faster, but the 880 is more straight-forward." 

"Can't have that. The 580 it is."

\-------------

Cassian turned the engine off, leaning an arm against the door and taking a few more drags off his cigarette before ashing it out. They'd pulled off the road a few miles down a road that boasted gravel for paver instead of asphalt, the only things that were visible were the stars twinkling between the openings in the treetops.

Bodhi heard Cassian take a deep breath and suddenly he was reaching for Bodhi, hand curling around the back of Bodhi's neck. Meeting Cassian halfway eagerly, Bodhi pressed one hand against the seat for balance and curled the other around Cassian's bicep as they kissed, pouring every bit of desire and longing that had built up over the past few hours into it. 

When they broke apart they were breathing heavily, Cassian pressing his forehead against Bodhi's. "That may have been one of the longest drives I've ever experienced," Cassian said.

"Could have drove faster," Bodhi replied, rubbing a thumb over Cassian's cheek. Cassian let out a small snort.

"Is the offer for me to look for more glitter still open?"

Bodhi smiled a little. "Yeah. I'll take my shirt off if you take off yours."

"I'm always up for a good trade," Cassian said, pulling away from Bodhi so he could hoist himself into the backseat, which seemed to require equal amounts of flailing and falling. "Would you believe I feel like I'm in high school again?"

"Wouldn't know anything about that, I was home-schooled," Bodhi replied, following Cassian into the back with the same amount of finesse. 

Catching him around the waist, Cassian helped Bodhi get his legs over the front seat and maneuver until Bodhi was straddling Cassian's lap. "What I mean is, I feel like a cop is going to come knock on the window any second."

"Not too many of those around, fortunately," Bodhi said, letting his hands come up on either side of Cassian's head and grip the top of the seat, as Cassian stroked his hands up Bodhi's back. "Pretty sure they've only been sending the same guy over from Pleasanton for the last fifteen years at least."

"Yeah?" Cassian asked, and Bodhi could tell he was only half listening, apparently trying to figure out the best way to untuck Bodhi's shirt, given the abortive pulls at it above his waistline.

"Yeah," Bodhi breathed, but before he could do anything else, Cassian's hands stopped, flattening against Bodhi's waist, making Bodhi pull back.

"What is it? Something wrong?

"No- can you reach the glove compartment? I keep a bottle of lube in there."

"You keep lube in the glove compartment?" Bodhi had to stretch and twist uncomfortably over the front seat, but he managed to open the glove box and sure enough, he found a small bottle of lube tucked inside, right next to the owner's manual, an open box of condoms and - "And jelly beans?"

"It's a long drive from Sausalito," Cassian replied defensively as Bodhi returned to his original position, condoms and lube in hand.

"I didn't say anything," Bodhi said easily, passing both items to Cassian. When Cassian's hands came back to resume their attempts at untucking Bodhi's shirt, Bodhi let himself lean back in, pressing a small kiss at the corner of Cassian's mouth. He pressed another one against the other side of Cassian's mouth, and when he did, Cassian let out a groan, his hands flattening against Bodhi's back as he turned his head to kiss Bodhi fully on the mouth.

Bodhi melted into Cassian, moving his hands to slide down Cassian's sides, to grip his waist, wanting desperately to push them under Cassian's shirt. From all the hard lines on Cassian's face one would almost expect his mouth to be just as hard, but it wasn't, the softness matching how gentle his kisses were. Perhaps it was the night chill, but Bodhi almost couldn't believe how warm Cassian was, his mouth, his hands, everything.

Cassian's hands were back at his waist, finally pulling Bodhi's shirt free and immediately pushing his hands underneath, causing Bodhi to arch into Cassian's touch, relishing the feel of Cassian's hands on his bare skin. Bodhi finally did what he'd been wanting to all evening and started pressing soft kisses along Cassian's jawline, enjoying the feel of the stubble and skin against his mouth, trailing up to flick his tongue across Cassian's earlobe. Cassian's answering gasp was a thing of beauty.

Pulling his hands out from under Bodhi's shirt, Cassian started working on the buttons, unbuttoning each one slowly, slipping each button through the fabric, trailing his fingers down the front before undoing the next one and possibly undoing Bodhi in the process. It wasn't as if no one had ever taken his shirt off before, so he had no idea why this felt so different. 

Bodhi's attempt at getting Cassian's shirt open was much more inelegant, stopping just short of simply ripping the buttons off. It wasn't helping that it felt like Cassian's hands were everywhere, down his back, up his sides, over his stomach and chest. In fact, Cassian's hands tended to linger around Bodhi's belly button, which, if Bodhi weren't so sensitive there it wouldn't be as much of a problem, but Cassian kept _touching him there_ and if he came without even taking his pants off, well- "Look, can I get your shirt open?"

"I'm not stopping you."

"You're-" Cassian let his thumbs trace around Bodhi's belly button, Bodhi jumped a little, stomach muscles clenching at the contact. "-being very distracting."

"Am I distracting?" Cassian asked innocently, running his fingers back over Bodhi's stomach and tucking curious fingers into Bodhi's waistband and easily popping open the fly, tugging Bodhi's pants down over his hips, and honestly, having his cock out of those ridiculously tight pants was a massive relief.

"I can't see anything so I have to ask, are you really wearing glitter anywhere else?" Cassian asked, pressing a palm between Bodhi's legs and making him gasp.

"I'm not. Disappointed?" Bodhi finally undid the last button and pulled Cassian's shirt open, smoothing his hands up Cassian's stomach and chest then back down, feeling Cassian's muscles tense under his hands, the hitch of breath, the hammer of his heartbeat. 

"Not really," Cassian replied. It was a little more difficult getting Cassian's pants down considering he was underneath Bodhi but they finally managed it, even if all the wiggling nearly did Bodhi in. 

Hand dropping to the seat, Bodhi searched out the box of condoms, finding it easily and fishing two condoms out, ripping the packets open. He knew if he didn't wear one he'd just hear his mother yelling at him in his head the whole time, which would certainly bring the evening to a screeching halt. Cassian didn't say anything, just shifted a little as Bodhi finished. Bodhi heard the sound of a bottle opening and Cassian searched out one of Bodhi's hands and coated his fingers with lube. Bodhi didn't hesitate in reaching out and wrapping his fingers around Cassian, working the lube over him, drawing a breathless 'fuck!' from Cassian. Then Cassian had his hand around Bodhi, dragging it over his aching cock that felt so good Bodhi maybe made a sound like a sob.

The slow motion of Cassian's hand, his thumb circling the tip was making Bodhi's back arch and was causing some frankly embarrassing noises to come out of his mouth. It didn't match the rapid pace Bodhi had set as he worked his own hand over Cassian, encouraged by Cassian's gasps which were turning into groans, breathy whispers not to stop, and the occasional moan of Bodhi's name that sent heat spiking down Bodhi's spine every time. But when Cassian came it was quietly, tensing under and around Bodhi, and just like every other time seeing or just knowing he got someone off it tipped Bodhi over that edge, coming with a strangled cry.

They remained still, Bodhi pressing his face against Cassian's shoulder as he tried to regain control of his breathing. "Holy fuck," Bodhi muttered quietly, taking a shuddering breath and smiling against Cassian's shoulder.

"I don't know, I think we forgot to leave room for Jesus."

"Don't say that," Bodhi said, pained. Cassian just laughed, the sound vibrating through his chest, and Bodhi couldn't help but lift his head and press kisses against Cassian's collarbone, his neck, then another on his mouth. Cassian returned the kiss, settling his fingers along Bodhi's jaw just as headlights washed over them, making them both duck down until the vehicle had passed.

"It's two in the morning, who the fuck is out this late?" Cassian grumbled after the car passed. Bodhi saw no point in mentioning that they were out this late. Instead he climbed off Cassian, already missing his warmth, taking a moment to clean himself up and tuck himself back into his pants. He heard the rustle of fabric and felt the car rattle as Cassian climbed back over the front seat. "Come on, tell me how to get you home."

\-------------

Cassian pulled up near Bodhi's house and put the car in park, leaning back in his seat and ran his hands through his hair, almost like he was agitated. He'd managed to re-button most of his shirt earlier, whereas Bodhi had completely given up and left his shirt open.

"I had a good time," Bodhi said. It felt almost inane to say, but it was the truth.

"So did I," Cassian replied, retrieving his cigarettes. Finding the pack empty, he tossed it the direction of the fast food bag and Bodhi offered the pack Jyn had given him earlier that night. Cassian looked at him. Taking the pack, Cassian found his lighter and lit another cigarette. _Click-click_ Then, Cassian paused and looked back into the pack, confusion written over his features.

"You keep condoms in with your cigarettes?"

"They're technically not my cigarettes."

"Where did this pack come from anyway? I haven't seen you smoke at all tonight."

"The cigarettes were a parting gift from Jyn. She won't come looking for them, though."

"Ah." A moment of silence passed before Cassian turned to Bodhi. "Can I see you again?"

"Yeah- yeah- just- hold on a second. Stay right there I'll be right back!" Bodhi was out of the car, heading for the house, the only reason he wasn't running was because platforms didn't take kindly to anything faster than a trot.

Inside he found his older sister, Ayesha, asleep on the couch, head and calves the only parts of her visible from where she was buried under the quilt. Bodhi paused to turn the TV off out of reflex before turning his attention to the side table nearest the door, yanking the drawer open and rifling through the contents. He heard Ayesha shift on the couch.

"I was watching that."

"Go to bed," Bodhi replied, slamming the drawer shut and moving to the table on the opposite side of the couch.

"What time is it?"

"Two a.m., I think."

"You think?"

"Yes-" Bodhi slammed the second drawer shut. "I need a pen- where the hell are all the pens?!"

"Kitchen, next to the fridge." Chirrut said, materializing out of the darkness of the hallway, making both Bodhi and Ayesha jump.

"Chirrut, please, turn on the lights when you do that," Ayesha groaned, face in her hands.

"Do what? What do I need lights for?" Chirrut asked as Bodhi pushed past him to get to the kitchen. "Bodhi, your shirt's open."

"I know," Bodhi replied peevishly, flicking on the kitchen light and- pens! Bodhi grabbed one, tore off the bottom of the grocery list, scribbled his number on it and took both it and the pen back outside to where Cassian was waiting.

"Here." Bodhi handed the pen and paper to Cassian. Cassian put his cigarette back in his mouth, tore off the bit with Bodhi's number on it and tucked it into a pocket before writing his own number down and passing everything back to Bodhi.

"So," Cassian said, glancing at Bodhi, then up at the house, looking like he was trying to decide on something.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." Cassian glanced back at the house again before reaching out and taking Bodhi's hand, pressing a quick kiss to the palm before releasing him. The feeling trailed its way up Bodhi's arm and he had the strangest urge to press his hand to his cheek.

"Later."

"Later," Bodhi echoed, realizing as he watched Cassian drive away that after everything that happened that evening, it was a damn kiss to his hand that was making feel, as Siyana would say, all fluttery.

When Bodhi went back inside, buttoning his shirt as he went, Ayesha wasn't on the couch anymore, probably thinking it better to actually go to bed. Bodhi found that highly unlikely, and figured he had a twenty minute window before the entire house woke up and started peppering him with questions about his night. Maybe. He'd have to call Jyn fast if he wanted anything resembling privacy. He could hear Chirrut somewhere, and from the sound of things Baze was awake as well. 

Heading back into the kitchen, Bodhi snagged the phone receiver and dialed quickly. He could hear Baze and Chirrut a bit more clearly now.

“Was that a car I was hearing outside?”

“Yes. Bodhi came home. I think he’s found himself a young man.”

Bodhi slunk down behind the counter, listening to the phone ring and hoping Jyn picked up before he was discovered.

"Hzwha?" was the sound that came out of Jyn's mouth when she answered the phone.

"Good morning! This is your three AM wake up call!"

There was a clattering sound, then an accompanying scraping noise. "Bo?"

"Yeah. Were you sleeping?"

"Ye- no. No. Dozing. Doesn't matter. How did everything go?"

Bodhi sank down onto the floor, bringing the phone with him. "Jyn, I think I might be in love."

There was a long pause, so long that Bodhi started to think they had been disconnected, when he heard Jyn speak again. "It's been five hours."

"Tell me something I don't know," Bodhi said, just as Baze’s rancorous laughter exploded through the house, accompanied by Chirrut’s rather loud and amused “shh!”

"What was that sound?"

"The entire house waking up," Bodhi replied dryly as Baze's laughter died away. "Look, I'll have to call you back later. Noon?"

"Hmm," was Jyn's reply, and Bodhi wondered if she was falling asleep on the receiver again. “Yeah. Night Bo.”

"Night Jyn," he said quietly, hanging up the phone and putting it back on the counter where it belong when his mother, Iram, walked into the kitchen

"Morning," Bodhi greeted, kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Morning," Iram replied, returning the gesture, then paused. "You might want to button your shirt properly."

Bodhi looked down, seeing that while he'd managed to button his shirt, not a single button was matched to the right hole. Sighing, Bodhi made his way up the stairs, knowing that if he at least made it to his room that he likely wouldn't be bothered until morning.

Maybe as he slept he would dream about Cassian.

**Author's Note:**

> A few months later they go see Star Wars and complain about how easy it was to blow up the Death Star.


End file.
